criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skipp Sudduth
|birthplace = Wareham, MA |family = Unnamed parents Kohl Sudduth |yearsactive = 1968-present }} Robert Lee Sudduth IV (also known by his stage name of Skipp Sudduth) is an American actor and director. Biography Sudduth was born in Wareham, Massachusetts, on August 23, 1956, to an engineer and a nurse. He had a brother named Kohl. He attended George Washington High School in Danville, Virginia, and Hampden-Sydney College, earning a Bachelor of Science degree in biology from the latter. For a year, he worked as the Director of Alumni Relations at his alma mater in the administration of the college's then-new president Josiah Bunting III, author of The Lionheads and future commandant of the Virginia Military Institute in Lexington. For another year, Sudduth then worked as an apprentice to the winemaker working at Rose Bower Vineyard and Winery. During this period, Sudduth started acting in community and campus theaters, also writing original comedy and directing and producing the annual comedy review, Parting Shots, at the college. The following year, he returned to school, entering in the acting program in the Department of Drama at the University of Virginia. There, he met and worked with his first acting teacher, Spencer Golub, who motivated Sudduth to pursue acting in the first place. He acted extensively during his time at the university, playing leading roles in The Cherry Orchard, Curse of the Starving Class, and Equus. In 1985, Sudduth received his Masters of Fine Arts degree in acting from UVA. Sudduth then moved to Chicago, Illinois, in December 1985, with aspirations of working with the acclaimed Steppenwolf Theater Company. During his stay in Chicago, Sudduth appeared in multiple stage productions, including Waiting for Godot, Execution of Justice, Nebraska, The Grapes of Wrath, On the Waterfront, A Clockwork Orange, The Iceman Cometh, Riverside Drive, and Twelfth Night at Lincoln Center. Sudduth also appeared in movies, initially being usually seen in numerous small parts in films such as 54, A Cool, Dry Place, and Clockers, but also had larger roles in Ronin and Flawless; as a keen amateur racing/stunt driver, he performed nearly all of the driving his character does in the former movie. Sudduth also landed a recurring role in the TV soap-opera One Life to Live. He is also known for his portrayal of NYPD officer John "Sully" Sullivan in the NBC-produced drama series Third Watch, in which he appeared in all six of its seasons of the show. Sudduth has also made guest appearances in TV shows such as Homicide: Life on the Street, Law & Order, Oz, Trinity, Cosby, Mad About You, and Southland. Also a singer-songwriter, Sudduth's acoustic-rock band Minus Ted has released three albums: Hope and Damage, Really Really, and Hope and Damage Revisited (2005). In 2008, Sudduth created the role of Captain George Brackett in the Tony Award-winning revival of South Pacific. He also appeared in the New York play premiere of Prayer for My Enemy. Sudduth also became a director during his years in the cast of Third Watch, by directing one episode in each of the last three years of the series. Since then, Sudduth has directed episodes of ER, Criminal Minds, Women's Murder Club, and The Good Wife. On Criminal Minds Sudduth portrayed Stan Gordinski, a Chicago police detective connected to the past of SSA Derek Morgan, who appeared in the Season Two episode "Profiler Profiled". He then reprised the role in the Season Eight episode "Restoration". Filmography *The Good Wife (2010-present) as Jim Moody (8 episodes) *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2006-2013) TV episodes - Stan Gordinski *NYC 22 (2012) as Detective Tommy Luster (3 episodes) *Person of Interest (2012) as Detective Byrne *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2011) as Mister Softee Man *Drunkboat (2010) as Earl *Live from Lincoln Center (2010) as Capt. George Brackett *The Robber Barons of Wall Street (2010) as Victor (short) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2008) as Clete Dixon *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) as Phillip Westley *Third Watch (1999-2005) as Officer John "Sully" Sullivan (132 episodes) *Flawless (1999) as Tommy *Law & Order (1995-1999) as Officer Cass/IAB Detective/Hank Chapel (3 episodes) *Homicide: Life on the Street (1999) as Angelo Marcini *Bury the Evidence (1998) as Goon #2 *Trinity (1998) as Terry (2 episodes) *Cuisine américaine (1998) as Wicks *Mad About You (1998) as Construction Worker #1 *Ronin (1998) as Larry *Twelfth Night, or What You Will (1998) as Fabian *54 (1998) as Harlan O'Shea *Oz (1997-1998) as Lenny Burrano (6 episodes) *A Cool, Dry Place (1998) as Jack Newbauer *Firehouse (1997) as Sy *Brooklyn South (1997) as Officer Stan Pritchard *George Wallace (1997) as Al Lingo (credited as Skip Sudduth) *Viper (1996) as Terry Molloy *C.P.W. (1996) as Nick *Eraser (1996) as Watch Commander *Kindred: The Embraced (1996) as Goth *Money Train (1995) as Kowalski *New York News (1995) as Lapetto *New York Undercover (1995) as Tony Donato *Clockers (1995) as Narc #3 *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1994) as Barry Goldstein *Scam (1993) as Bob Sarcominia *Daybreak (1993) as Workfare Man *The Secret (1992) as Jack *One Life to Live (1968) as Fritz Van Hinkle 'DIRECTOR' *CSI: NY (2010-2012) - 5 episodes *Women's Murder Club (2007) - 1 episode *Criminal Minds (2007) - 1 episode ("About Face") *ER (2006-2007) - 2 episodes *Third Watch (2003-2005) - 3 episodes 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Directors